Become my Light
by Fiar no Fen
Summary: A new year begins and the aparition of new recruits for the male basketball team is a must, but what happens when a girl decides to join the basketball club disguised as her male twin, and showing that she has a lot of skill? Rated T but may change to M, Oc ideas would be appreciatted n.n


Hallo Hallo :3

Now I will try to write a good Kuroko no Basket Fanfic, Why you may ask? Simply, it's an idea I always had in mind n.n

Well just to be clear I don't own Kuroko no Basket and there are going to be OC so if any reader want to have their OCs in this fanfic comment about them and I will 100% sure talk to you. As always comments and even hates are appreciatted.

Chapter: A new face on the court

It was the start of the second year at Seirin school, the breeze blew gently as a girl dressed in the classic school uniform walked peacefully, the sakura petals flying around the path to the school door.

The girl had pretty long dark-blue colored hair with a few white stains mixed on it, tied in a ponytail fashion with a long white ribbon that if you looked at her depending on the angle it gave the feeling of being inhuman ears, like those that are used by anime fanatics or cosplayers. She breathed gently as she set foot on tge school hallway, stealing one or two sights probably due her well developed chest area, uncommon on japanese females.

Her eyes, of a pure clean brown tone, suddenly fixed on the class schedule as she moved there to have a better view as she took a paper of her school bag that curiously seemed a bit worn out as it had a few burn marks as well as cuts from place to place.

"Hmmm this is a problem. I can't find it." She spoke to herself as she couldn't find said paper which her designated class-room number, yet as she was in that predicament a hand rested on her shoulder trying to get her atention, it was a boy that matched her almost completely except, naturally, for her chest size.

"It's room B one-chan, I will be on room C though." The male said as he panted a bit and breath deeply to put some air in his body. "Ah thanks Rukyo you really saved me." She replied smiling gently to the male as she then looked again at the papers hanging on the wall as the male received a few stares from the other students, aparently for no reason than jelousy.

Rukyo felt such killing intent and gently backed a little trying to get away of such stares, it didn't help in anyway that brother and sister looked so similar than one would recognize him even from far away. "Sis... ehmm... I will be going first I think." He said sheeply as his sister continued looking at the papers without noticing him at all.

After a while the girl nodded and also left the place in order to head for her classroom but not without bumping on a male that was quite taller than her and fell to the ground, hitting but first against it. "Ita, ita, ita, my butt hurts." She spoke while rubbing her rear softly.

"Oh, it's my fault sorry." The male said in a very deep voice as he held his hand for her to take it while she did before looking at the male.

His red hair was impressive and intense, as well as his eyes which were strong and showed determination, giving her the extreme feeling of looking at a tiger, his height was probably near 2 metres which made her feel quite petite with only 1.75m of height.

Yet as she touched his hand, she felt his rough skin treat hers with kindness, giving off the sensation of being a person that cared for other people as well. "Don't worry I am fine, it's also my fault for not looking." She replied as she stood up and smiled at the male in front of her, prior to slapping her skirt to get rid of the dust.

"I see, well due your tie color you are a first year right?" He asked gently as the girl nodded in response. "Yes my name Ruyia, Ruyia Tsurugi, nice to meet you uhmm." She said and then stopped as she didn't know his name. "Kagami, Taiga Kagami, second year B." He replied and then both started to walk towards their classrooms.

The hallway wasn't to spacey due the great quantity of students that were speaking to their seniors and Kagami and Ruyia weren't the less as she remembered him from being the champions of last year tournament against Rakuzan, and just the mention of basketball ignite his spirit which let the girl to know more of his actitude and behaviour meanwhile Rukyo sighed heavily having reached his classroom finally after getting lost and having to ask to a senior for directions.

"My god, with sis being such a beautiful girl I already made an enemy of a few guys." He sighed as he rested his face against the window, then the guy next to him spoke in a rather casual tone as if they were old friends. "It seems something is troubling you, haha."

Being talked made Rukyo turn around and lean the back of his head against the cool window as he looked at his desk partner, he had brownish white short to the side yet abundant on the center and uncombed, his eyes had a mix of white and brown too giving him a nickname that the male didn't wait to give out." Well that happens when your older sister, even if she is older for three minutes, is eye candy, Odd eyes." He replied before sighing again and making the boy laugh at it.

"Well I think I can understand your problems. My name is Murasashi Benji, you can call me Benji-senpai, as I am actually a second year but, you already figured out my nickname that is very good, haha." He laughed even harder and then smiled at him, making Rukyo soften a little anf join the conversation with him.

As for Ruyia, she was already in her classroom and technically rejecting boy after boy that wanted to talk to her, making the girl start to gossip that she is a youkai or the sort, more product of jelousy than actual anger honestly. "That is it, remain neutral and don't do useless things, sadly I don't have time to talk around." She was thinking as almost all the boys had already tried to install a conversation with her but failed considerably as she practically launched criticals on them, but luckily for her the bell rang signalling the beginning of classes.

《Time skip to lunch time》

The first half of the very first day of school finally came to an end, making the blue-haired girl go to the roof as she heard other students share the gossip about her being a youkai that came to devour somebody, yet she didn't care as due some personal matters she didn't really enjoyed people's company, but that attitude of hers made a very angry Rukyo go towards her desperately.

"ONE-CHAN!" He yelled as the girl comfortably sat near the rooftop entrance and was opening her hand-made bentou. "Why did you do that again!" He yelled not even caring if he was heard by the other students not even Benji who followed Rukyo in order to meet the yokai woman.

"Rukyo, you know why, I have to work after school and also I didn't deny possible friends, I denied perverts that couldn't differentiate my breasts for my eyes, I even meet last year MIP of basketball tournament and make him an acquantaince." She replied calmly as her brother was becoming lost at words, but Benji replied at her. "What your bother want to say is that building a wall around you affect him. specially as one or two guys will probably start your fan club and ideolize you."

After hearing the male Ruyia became silent for a while as she ate a few mouthful of rice from her lunch box. "Well you may have a point, and even if it is hard from your angle, you aren't focusing on my breasts. I am glad Rukyo found a non-pervert friend." She replied smiling and then heard both male stomaches growl. "You left your lunchbox on your classroom Rukyo?"

Her brother nodded and sighed in response as he wouldn't reach his classroom in time but then his twin offered her remaining for them. "You can eat mine as a token of apologize, as well as a thanks for your friend's advice, but I think that the damage can't be undone." She spoke apologizing a little by bowing her head slightly.

"But, if sis joins a club they won't bother you in that way, maybe they will think you were nervous and try to speak one more time." Rukyo spoke while trying to convince her sister one more time, and this time he succeded as after saying that she smiled. "Okay, okay I will try to find a club were I can take a roll, by the way, Rukyo." "hai, sis?." "He is going to eat all of it." She said pointing her finger to Benji who was devouring the bento at lighting speed. "Hey give me some!"

At the scene Ruyia giggled gently covering her mouth with her hand and enjoying the scene, but setting her mind on today is after school as she would have a hard work to achieve.

The bell rang indicating the end of the lunch break, yet for Ruyia it was the beginning of another session of "boys with perverted look trying to get into her good side, but unexpectly as she was on the stairs, her ears picked a intriguing conversation.

"Stop appearing like that Kuroko!" It was Kagami's voice the one that caught her attention in all those noise, and then she quickly moved her head to the side to look at the male that he was talking to, quickly noticing his teal colored hair and clear blue eyes that looked as if he was apologicing with them.

"Senpai, is something wrong?" She asked as she walked towards them. "Oh, Ruyia it's nothing just this guy that keep appearing from nowhere, sometimes it really scares me." He said as she looked at Kuroko with a slighly intrigued face. "Oh, uhmmm, I agree that he has little presence, but it is not a big deal, well probably it's just because I had to take care of-" She was saying but her shut up instantly. "Sorry I was speaking out of place, I have to She then turned around and left.

"Who was that girl, Kagami-kun?" He asked spoking the red-head male again and making him hit his head. "stop scaring me!" He yelled at him again.

The next part of the school went smoothly and soon the first day came to an end, but forna certain person that made a promise it was not even near of ending as she started her patrol to find a club for her.

《Newspaper club》

"Ohhhh what a beautiful and prominent freshwoman we have here!" Said a random guy as he and other two guys aimed their cameras to her receiving a harsh slam on the door Ruyia closed it. "Next"

《Chess club》

"Jeh, jeh so a new candidate for our family isn't it?" Another random guy said and upon a quick glipse at the room and the two only girls in there she closed the door again.

"This one bets with inner clothes." She said walking faster than with the newspaper roon being irritated already.

《Botanic club》

"Ara, Ara, our new green lady seems to be a rather pleasent flower." Said a random girl as Ruyia looked at the plants and then sniffed the air, just to again slam the door.

"Isn't it wrong to grow drugs in school!?"

On the other hand the males of her little crew were speechless, mostly because they didn't know how she made those assumptions. "Your sister... is rather special or hurt her head in the past?" Benji asked as they followed right behind her. "Actually she is quite sharp in some matters." Rukyo replied sweating a little as he forced a laugh.

In fact, the line of the camera were to low so Ruyia deduced they were aiming for her chest, the girl in the chess room weren't using a bra and the botanic club room reeked of weed, and things only escalated as the other clubs weren't that better...

《Art club》

"Join our club my muse."

She wasn't property of the guy that said that phrase

《Theatre club》

"With you br... I mean beautiful eyes and face you can-"

Imagine that this one received the door on his face.

《Anime club》

"Please become our Esdese-chaaan."

She literally had to run away from this one that chased her calling anime and videogames character with quite developed chest... and blue hair.

"Isn't there ONE club that is not weird!" She yelled now desperated as the sun was setting by now and the sky bathed in orange colors.

The trio were sitting on a bench as she panted heavily after being chased for an our or so by the guy with the anime outfits on his hands, being caught by him would mean certain dead... as a person because probably she would end being a living mannequin

"Why you don't join a sport club then? If I remember you were quite good in sports, specially basketball." Rukyo asked as they took a rest from their club hunting.

"Sadly we don't have a female basketball team and even if our basketball team was last year champions, it quite new actually." Benji spoke drinking a can of soda he had bought while Ruyia ran for her life. "But actually..."

A chill reach Rukyo spine as he felt two stares bury on his skull literally, one was Benji and the other, her sister. "Ruuuuuukyyyyyoooooo." She said smiling so gently. "You said that I MUST join a club right?" She spoke gently but Rukyo knew it, he was going to regret saying those lines soon. "Your one-chan needs a huge favor then." she added smiling while tilting her head.

As it was really late they ended their conversation right there and decided to leave, mostly because Ruyia had her night job, while Rukyo had to attend his family.

The next day came gently as the twins left their home together, Ruyia had told her idea to her brother and with a sigh he had accepted, well it was the first time he saw her being so cheerful and thus he couldn't help it.

"First we need to sign on the basketball stall, then we will have to change, did you bring your sport shoes?" Ruyia asked as she walked alongside her twin. "Uhmmm, yeah." He replied as if he wasn't really sure about something. "Rukyo, is something wrong?" She tilted her head gently.

*What will you do if they discover you are a girl? Are you thinking about them?" He asked directly. "I mean look at us, we are too similar, except for your breasts, but if your hips get rounder? If the tape get loose? if they hurt you badly and a doctor needs to cheek you?" He added as if trying now to reason with her but all he received was a slap and worse he knew exactly why.

"Were you encouraging me just to do this? or you prefer me to choice a club that will take advantage of me?" she asked with words even sharper than her slap. "I just... know that if something goes wrong you will be the most affected, as it happenned back then." He sais stuttering a little. "If I don't do this I won't continue... I always have that in mind Rukyo and I won't let anyone get hurt again." She said as she turned around and both of them gently touched their chest.

"That is just like you, sister." He replied and patted her shoulder, then, they resumed their walk to the school.

Finding their way to the basketball stall wasn't to difficult, as their ace and their captain were the ones sitting there, Kagami yawning a little as he had been until late playing basketball on a street court, Hyuuga on the other hand was a bit pissed as only a few seconds ago he was alone with Riko, but she had left to prepare everything for today's training.

"Tsk, even if we won last year there aren't new freshmen this year." He cursed lowly as Kagami relaxed. "Don't worry they will come. Just like last time " He said trying to calm Hyuuga but he actually only directed his rage on him. "You are the one that is too relaxed!" He yelled and then Ruyia appeared.

"Anoo, this is the basketball stall, right?" She spoke in a soft tone, clearly trying to make Hyuuga change his mood, by the second Hyuuga turned to face the trio, Ruyia was smiling gently and had such a calm aura that he softenned.

"Y-yes this is it, how can I help you, miss?" He asked after being softenned by him. "Well actually we want to join the basketball club." This time the one to spoke was Rukyo and when Kagami and Hyuuga looked at him they were speechless an blinked a few times after all two of the three were exactly similar.

"Kagami senpai, good morning." Ruyia tend greeted Kagami as he stood up to attend the guest meanwhile Benji and Rukyo talked with Hyuuga. "Oh, good morning." he replied and then looked at her. "Why did you say you want to join the basketball club, you know that there is no female players right?" He asked a bit clueless. "Well the reason is simple I need to be near my brother who wants to join you know, We are twins and well there are a few things that I want to explain to your manager." She said as Kagami scratched his head like saying, but our manager is, when Riko returned.

"Oi guys is everything fi-" She was saying but froze as she spotted Ruyia in front of Kagami with a club application on her hands. "What is that girl doing here!?" She asked, a black aura forming on her back. "Well she-" Kagami began but was cut by the girl. "I would like to join the basketball club as an attendant." She replied gently with a slight bow. At this Riko snapped.

After a good thirty minutes of Ruyia reassoning with Riko the latter sighed and patted her shoulder, after all it was well known that it was Riko last year like a few others of the basketball team and a new manager would be a good add for the club also, she explained that actually her and his brother shared their heart and she wanted to be near in any case, so after school...

"These are our new recruits this year, introduce yourselves." Riko said holding her head as the others were enticed by Ruyia,even if she was wearing an overcoat in plain spring and her chest was totally hidden..

"Hello I'm Murasashi Benji, actually I am second year but due an accident I had to stay in the hospital for half a year. Hope we can get along well." He said with an friendly and humble tone.

"My name is Tsurugi Rukyo,18, I used to play basketball in the past and I come from the Kirisaki Daiki gakuen, hope we get along." His voice was energic as he spoke then he bowed gently.

"Good evening, I am Tsurugi Ruyia, 18, I am Rukyo's twin sister, and also I will be here under coach Riko's orders and to keep an eye on my brother's health. Hope we get along well." She said in a soft tone that probably would made another guy to melt right there, but they only blushed.

"Well that is how things are, now Rukyo, Benji take off your shirts I will check on you two." Riko said as the guy blushed. "I-is that necessary?" Rukyo asked and when Riko nodded he sighed and he removed his shirt showing a few bandage and a female tank top that covered his chest. "R-remove that too." Riko asked blushing thinking that maybe Rukyo was a girl in disguise.

As Rukyo did as he was said Ruyia took the chance and harassed Riko, just to make sure that she won't ask it again. "If you are hoping for some breast you have to ask me you know?" She asked and got the correct effect as she blushed intensely. "That doesn't ma-" She began but was interrupted by the other two shocking herself as she saw the huge and rather disturbing scar on his chest.

Riko felt paralized as she saw it, it was almost as if his chest was stabbed on purpose but in order to kill him, deep inside she felt a little sorry for having him do that.

"It is fine now?" He asked and then Riko replied yes and he turned to her sister. "Help me to cover it, Sis." He said and then both went to the bathroom to change. "How about me, coach?" Benji asked as he was still shirtless showing he was a little fat due his time in the hospital. "You will have to lose weight." Riko said and Benji laughed softly.

A couple of minutes later the twins were already back, yet Ruyia was blushing slightly as they left the bathroom. Giving the impression of being a really pure girl to everyone, while Rukyo had his long hair tied down and hidden inside his shirt.

"When do I start coach?" He asked as Ruyia moved to the benchs were Benji was learning the basics, "It seems you are going to be out of the court for now, isn't it?" she smiled gently as the boy continued. "Having accidents is no good haha." He replied and laughed.

"You are up against Koga, I want to gauge your skill level in another way since well I can't.." She said and then silent looking down.

"It's fine, don't worry." He said and then moved towards the group to call for him. "Kogaaa, Riko wants me to go one on one against you." He said making one of them to look at him being said individual. "Oh, fine~" He replied and the two went to the unnocupied part of the court. "The first to make a point wins?" He asked as he passed the ball to Rukyo. "Don't know I never asked, lets play until they stop us." He returned the ball.

As soon as Koganei received the ball he felt an uneasing pressure as Ruyia looked at her brother. "It has started." She said with a slightly different voice as Koganei started to bounce the ball and Rukyo took a defensive stance and moved to close his driving spaces trying to corner him.

"His stance is correct, with not plenty of gaps to let his opponent slip, this guy.." Riko thought as she looked at them.

Koga tried to slip to his side but for his surprise Rukyo moved faster and closed him forcing the player to turn around in order to avoid his hand, but leaving his back open which let his opponent move freely and surpasse him from the outside and steal the ball.

"He is fast!" Riko thought as Kagami stopped to watch the match. "You are very good Rukyo!" Koganei said as he took his stance and scanned his enemy yet as soon as he did Rukyo pushed the ball between her legs and outmached him in speed making him fall from the surprise, but not as much as the others who saw him jump and, despite his height, dunk the ball on the net and score.

"It is nostalgic." Those were his words as he let go of the ring and walked to help Koganei up. "You are fine, senpai?" He asked to Shinji who was trembling a little. "Y-yeah, I am fine, it just took me by surprise." He said as Kagami moved towards them and looked at Rukyo. "That just now was... amazing." He said and then passed the ball. "Go one on one with me Rukyo!" He yelled and Rukyo looked at Riko who nodded and then passed the ball back.

"His speed is top notch, he even has enough power leg to dunk the ball, right now I may be a bit over-reacting but this guy has a lot of raw potential like Kagami!?" Riko thought as Kagami grabbed the ball and both of them took stances.

At first Kagami faked to his left to see his reaction, curiously he backed his left leg a little as if giving an opening, then he faked to his right and Rukyo changed to back his right leg a little. Confused Kagami then moved his right to pass but surprisly the male made a turn and snatched the ball moving to it's side to catch it. "Good move, but it was risky, don't do it again." He scolded his kohai. "I know but now I figured your reaction speed senpai." He replied and started to bounce the ball as Kagami pressured him.

Then unlike against Koga, he began to switch hands moving the ball between his legs. "You are fast senpai, it would be hard to outmatch you, but.." He then quickly gave his back to Kagami and made the ball cross between his legs again. Noticing it Kagami jumped to try to block but Rukyo let the ball move further and tend jumped to add strenght to the ball and change its direction as it made a large globe and scored again. "my Scorpion tail lets me do something like that."

He said as Kagami and the rest looked at the ring shocked and full of surprise, but then Kagami looked at him and laughed. "Something caught your attention?" Ruyia asked still disguised as her brother. "Yea, I am totally fired up!" He said with a ferocious smile on his lips.

 **Well here ends chapter 1 of Become my light, I hope you like it and please comment your opinions, and if you want me to add an Oc of yours tell me please n.n**

 **By the way if you not noticed yep Ruyia changed places with her brother and she also has a scar in her chest**


End file.
